


Drabble: Call Me

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: A drabble about conversations.





	Drabble: Call Me

Two days after they returned from Sesser, Nancy gave Jonathan her phone number.

Jonathan was confused at first.  _ I've had your phone number for a long time, Nancy.  _

_ This is my number, _ she tells him.

_ Her _ number. The one that goes directly to the phone in her room. No parents who might answer, no awkward conversations with siblings. This fact isn't lost on Jonathan.

Only a couple of people have this number. Barb had it, and Steve, and Nancy's friend Ally. And now Jonathan has it. It feels like their little secret.

Jonathan's missing her. He dials the number. It rings once, twice, and he hears a click. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line, Nancy feels warm when she hears Jonathan's honeyed voice. "Hi, Nance."


End file.
